1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a method for testing the availability of a destination signaling point (B) 2 in a switching network formed by a multiplicity of signaling points (A, . . . , Y), based on the MRVT (Message Transfer Part, Route Verification Test) protocol method standardized in the Recommendations Q.751.1, Q.753 and Q.754 (Recommendations) of the ITU-T (International Telecommunication Union-Standards Sector).
2. Description of the Related Art
At present it is not possible, or not defined in the Recommendations, to use this test to also find out which of the totality of all the possible signaling routes (possible routes) from, the source to the destination are currently actually being used (current routes).
The invention is based on the object of specifying a test method which determines the actually used signaling route sections (current routes) in a signaling network in real time.
The object is achieved via a method for testing the availability of a destination signaling point in a switching network formed by a multiplicity of signaling points, based on the Message Transfer Part, Route Verification Test protocol method standardized in the Recommendations Q.751.1, Q.753 and Q.754 of the International Telecommunication Union-Standards Sector, according to which a result message is defined as extendable, comprising the step of providing information items about availability of the signaling points on signaling route sections which connect the signaling points in a parameter of the result message defined as extendable.
The invention provides a network operator with information items which the network operator can use to verify whether and planning data are indeed realized in the actual network. Information items are determined which were not accessible in this simple manner (i.e., e.g., without a complicated and difficult to synchronize read-out of the current network data from the various signaling points). The protocols that are used, TCAP Transaction Capability Part and SCCP Signaling Connection Control Part), can continue to be used unchanged. The extended test according to the invention is compatible with present standards. The invention developes a test which was actually designed only for testing semipermanent data, in such a way that it can also be used for determining transient data in the, signaling network. The extension, according to the invention, of the MRVT enables the latter also to be used to find out the signaling routes from the test starting point to the test destination which are currently used in the network.